Summer's Flame
by FakeFairy
Summary: Down in the South, the world might as well have been on fire with how hot it got. And this summer? It seemed like a record setter. This summer's heat was enough to set a match ablaze, sparking the flame of romance in the hearts of the youth.
1. Chapter 1

FFN doesn't like to let people leave links, so i can't leave credit to the post that this idea was from. however, if you'd like, pm me and I should be able to send the link through there? anyways, i saw it and i was like, "well, i'm never going to get the chance to actually ROLE PLAY this idea out with someone else" so this fic happened!

i'm well aware i'm notorious for starting stories and never looking at them again, but hopefully this won't be one of them!

also, basing this story in north carolina (lmao) because since i live here, i'm familiar with the state, and it DOES get pretty hot down in the south, so...

also! this is a **modern au take!** i'm basing it on my modern au headcanons for hinata, and i'll be making stuff up about sasuke along the way because honestly, i've never thought about HIS modern au stuff other than from what other people have created who actually rp him, and i'm not about to take their ideas v.v

modern au-wise, they are japanese.

* * *

The day she decided _just _which university to go to, the day she saw _their _college acceptance letter amongst all the others piled up on the breakfast table, Hinata Hyūga had been ecstatic. Duke University, probably the most prestigious university in North Carolina, and it rivaled those of the Ivy League level, if not _exceeding _some of those schools' standards. She wanted to stay in state to begin with, not exactly ready to travel far out in the world on her own, and she would rather stay closer to home, anyways. Besides, Duke was probably everything she could dream of. It was home to a beautiful state, the academics were wonderful, and the campus was gorgeous.

Amongst other things, Hinata would be studying law and things like business and economics, psychology, and more. She was an heiress to her family's corporation, after all - Hyūga International Law Offices, a world famous corporation with offices in a number of countries, its home in the great U-S-of-A. The Hyūga were an old money sort of family, and they could trace their roots back to Japan, where they were still wealthy and successful.

Today, they were still incredibly wealthy and successful, and now Hiashi was the second and current chairman of the law firm.

All Hinata's life, she has striven to please and impress her father, her grades and behavior in school beautifully consistent and as best as they could possibly be. She was no prodigy, not like her cousin Neji nor her sister, and she once had a battered and broken confidence in herself that could only be referred to as self-doubt.

Over the years, Hinata was able to grow in more ways than one, becoming a confident, strong, and _able _young woman. She now had ambitions to succeed her father as chairwoman. The road wouldn't be an easy one; no, not in the least.

Duke University was one of the country's most prestigious universities, and the courses would undoubtedly be difficult. She still had private tutors to further educate her about the business world and how to specifically run her family's corporation where school could not, and there was still the pressure that came from hailing from the line of Hyūgas. There was a lot for her to do, and there was quite a bit that was expected of her, but with all the strength and the courage that she had gathered over the years, Hinata would succeed.

After all, now she was finishing up her second year of college, and there would be only two more years to go until she'd earn her Bachelor's, and she'd be off to Duke's law program afterward. Once she earned her Juris Doctor, she could take the bar exam, and even now, with that goal so far ahead in the future, she was still nervous.

Hinata was one of the lucky ones. Coming from a rich family, there was no worry over money and student debts; one could say she had it fairly easy. With the allowance she got and the money she made on her own from the small part-time jobs she'd picked up along the way in her high school years, she had purchased her own apartment, and working now (while still getting money from her parents), she was able to pay for her apartment and everything she needed to live comfortably.

And, that was where Hinata Hyūga's little story began.

Her senior year of high school was spent preparing for her life heading into adulthood. An apartment had already been purchased because her home was a little far (though not by much; just enough to be inconvenient in regards to possible traffic) from campus, and she didn't feel comfortable enough to live in a dorm. Eighteen, and still a little on the shy side. It would have been a great opportunity to make a friend, of course, but she would rather make a friend on campus in classes and grow comfortable with them through those interactions instead.

Besides, she had figured there would be students living in apartment complexes anyways; it wasn't uncommon for people to prefer off-campus housing.

Hinata had gotten an apartment on the top floor of a four-story building. It was more isolated, and it would be quieter, more peaceful - just the way she liked it. She could read, she could study, and she could indulge in any other hobbies she had. Of course, she had to be courteous to her neighbor below her, as well as the one across from her, but there shouldn't be any issues. Her steps were quiet and light, almost with the grace of a dancer, and she didn't exactly _blast _her music. It played on a comfortable volume level.

She'd survived two years already with no trouble, so she would be fine for many years more.

At least, that was Hinata's hope.

That day, it had been her last day of school for the year. Tote bag slung on one shoulder, her small shoulder bag slung across the other, and a small gift bag and her room key in hand, she climbed up the stairs up to her apartment, sighing in relief as soon as the door had opened. In comparison to the outdoor summer heat, her apartment felt like a breath of cool, fresh air. Once she was adjusted to the temperature, however, it wasn't so wonderful. It seemed that the air conditioning wasn't working so well, or maybe it was with the sun pouring in through the windows. Regardless, that summer was the hottest summer in years, and Hinata wondered if she would survive.

When she woke up that morning, her blanket had been kicked onto the floor, and she had regretted wearing pants instead of a pair of shorts. Her ceiling fan in the bedroom had been on high, and the air conditioner _had _been on, yet it didn't seem to help so much. The thermostat was set to its appropriate temperature, but it still read "83." It felt a little better outside because it had still been morning and there was a nice and gentle breeze to cool her down. The temperature had been at its peak at noon, though it still wasn't any better now in the later afternoon hours. The sun was still burning hot against her skin and through her clothes, making her head hot to the touch.

She was glad to be home.

The other day, she had purchased a few fans; two tower fans, and one little table fan. Dyson fans - quiet and effective, though some days, she did enjoy her fresh air. Opening too many windows, though, let in more bugs than she'd like to allow, and so that afternoon, she left her apartment door wide open. While she was sitting around in the main living room, she would be able to monitor the door easily.

For a while, she was wary, as she was a slightly cautious person by nature. It was a safe neighborhood, especially since it was rather close to the university, so nothing bad should happen. Still, the Hyūga really couldn't help it.

_"Maybe I should leave the door closed after all," _she silently mused, glancing over at her open door. _"But... Getting fresh air saves money on the utility bill..." _

Not that _she _had anything to worry about in regards to living expenses. She was wealthy. But, Hinata was a modest woman and she didn't like to flaunt it, and she wanted to be able to take care of herself to prove that she was strong, independent, capable, and responsible.

Her cat seemed to agree that it was best to leave the door open. Taro - and that was her cat's name - seemed to enjoy the occasional breeze that would roll in, his tail flicking from side to side contentedly. Every now and then he would spot a bug outside, and he would bound right out the door and pounce on it.

A pleasant smile had spread over Hinata's face as she looked up from her book as she kept an eye on her cat. She often let him out, though with her following close behind (although she _really _didn't need to; he always came back home, and he was never gone for long. He was a smart cat.) to keep an eye on him, mostly to make sure that he didn't make any trouble. It was a pet-friendly apartment complex and Taro had no problems, _but, _there were always _others _who'd make trouble, and there was never a guarantee that he would get along with the other animals he might come across.

Taro was going in and out, returning as quickly as he had left. Hinata's worries were touched upon briefly, however, when the ginger and white coated Siberian didn't return after ten minutes. Letting out a soft and concerned sigh, she bookmarked her page and set the book down on the coffee table, slipping her feet into her flip flops before she went out the door.

"Taro," Hinata called out softly, looking left and right for the cat. It wasn't like him to not come back home, and so of course, she couldn't help but to be worried. "Taro-!"

Maybe he'd gone downstairs, or maybe he had found a bug to play with, or some poor bird, or-

"Is this your cat?"

Looking up from her feet, her brown eyes trailed upward, meeting with a ball of familiar ginger and white fur, and a long tail with _long, _shaggy fur swishing to and fro. Dark eyebrows knitted together as an "_oh no_" sort of expression settled across her pale face.

Sheepishly, Hinata averted her gaze from Taro before she allowed her eyes to continue moving upward as she replied with a soft, "Y-Yes!" Before her, she saw a young man with raven black hair that framed his face and dark eyes, akin to coal or obsidian glass. He was fairly tall, at least five-foot-ten, and he had fair skin. Briefly studying his face, she could tell that he was at least a _little _annoyed. That, and the atmosphere felt...tense. Bowing slightly, she quickly added, "I'm so sorry! Did..did he cause any trouble? I apologize..! I've left my apartment door open due to the heat, and he..well, he wandered out and didn't come back home right away and..."

"And he walked right into my apartment," the male finished, "right as I opened my door."

Hinata avoided looking into his eyes; he was slightly intimidating. "...he's a little on the.._friendly _side and-"

The man cut Hinata off, and simply held Taro forward. "Here. And he didn't make any trouble. Just came and tried to share _my _cat's food bowl. 'Least she didn't mind."

The girl almost looked horrified. "He- He did? I'm so sorry!" She took her cat into her arms and pouted down at him. "And he has food in his bowl now, too," she mumbled, softly stroking Taro's fur. Hugging the cat to her chest, she allowed her eyes to meet her neighbor's, and she attempted a diminutive smile. "Ah, um.. Thank you! For giving my cat back, I mean!" Grinning a little wider, she said, "I'm Hinata...I apologize that we've had to meet this way..."

"Sasuke," he replied, raising a single brow. He huffed and just gave Hinata a little nod. "Whatever."

He said nothing more and turned around, heading back into his apartment. While the door closed behind him, Hinata stood around quietly, looking down at the Siberian cat.

"Don't run off like that, Taro-kun," she gently scolded as she walked back into her own apartment. She set the cat down, and she, too, closed the door behind her.

She would try leaving it open again tomorrow. Hopefully, it would go a lot better, and hopefully, Taro wouldn't escape again. It shouldn't be a problem; Hinata doubted that Sasuke's door would be open.

She wondered how long he had lived there. In her two years at the complex, she didn't think she'd seen him before. She wondered if he was a university student at Duke, too. It wouldn't be strange. Duke had an enormous campus with various classes. Some students might not ever see each other once.

Shaking her head, Hinata decided it didn't matter. It wasn't her business, after all.

Minor details that didn't concern her.

She'd keep her nose out.


	2. Chapter 2

The windows in Hinata Hyūga's apartment had been rolled up that morning, though the openings were only maybe two inches tall. Mini blinds had been pulled up, and a gentle breeze flowed into her home. The apartment door was also wide open, and this time, Hinata was keeping a closer eye on her cat, although today, there shouldn't be a problem with him escaping and finding his way into her neighbor's place. When she had gone to open her door only a few minutes ago, _Sasuke's _door had been closed, and she felt that she could rest easily.

With the fresh morning air rolling into her apartment, it felt like a wonderful start to her summer vacation. However, she wouldn't be sitting around doing _nothing. _There would still be dealing with family business (she had only moved out of her household to be closer to university, for convenience's sake, after all), continuing her studies, a summer job, and, well, doing vacation-y things.

But right now, relaxing in one of the simplest ways was fine with her.

Sunlight poured in from her door, and Taro sat in the pool of light, tail swishing to and fro happily - he looked content to sit in the sun, and his owner was content with lounging on the couch as she flipped through one of the many "how-to" textbooks given to her by the tutor her father had hired for her. Business etiquette, how to _run _a corporation, and everything else around and in between.

Such topics only ever made her sigh, however, and eventually she would always close the textbook and set it down on her coffee table, lie back on the couch, and stare up at the ceiling fan as it rotated. Hinata _did _want to succeed her father - and if it wasn't going to be her, then it would be her sister, Hanabi - but all the same, she was afraid that she wasn't cut out for it. Not only to run the corporation, but to be a lawyer. If she wanted to, she could become an attorney, but again, would it suit her? That was one of her concerns. She didn't know if she would be able to perform her job well, or it her personality would be good for the job; Hanabi was more suited to being an attorney than she was, honestly.

She could still be chairwoman while only holding the title of _lawyer, _and perhaps that would be better. Ever since taking office, her father had been too busy for clients, whether it was managing the business, stocks and shares, having dinner with people of importance, and family time, if he could manage it.

Perhaps she was overthinking it. It was a bad habit of hers, to overthink things.

She was Hinata Hyūga and she had _nothing _to worry about.

At least, other than a runaway cat, that is.

Hinata had heard the faint sound of the door across from her apartment opening, and her gaze had shifted to the side in a second. In that second, she caught sight of her cat bolting out of the door, and she let out a quiet gasp.

_"Not again!" _she thought as a hand flew over her mouth.

Yesterday, her neighbor didn't seem overly annoyed at the fact that Taro had made himself at home in the _wrong _apartment, but there was a good chance that the same thing happening _twice _would irritate him. Somehow, she had gotten that sort of vibe from Sasuke, the vibe that he was an easily irritable person. She didn't know if it was from his outward demeanor, one that seemed so distant and aloof (and perhaps even a little on the _colder _side) or the curtness in his tone, but regardless, she didn't want to upset him. Hinata didn't want to upset _anyone. _

In one swift movement, Hinata slid off the couch and raced out of her door, slowing as soon as she was out, however.

Footsteps grew slow and almost hesitant as she approached Sasuke's open apartment. Peering in from outside, eyes flickered around before a soft sigh was expelled from her mouth. Lowering her head, she extended an arm to knock on the door to let the man know that she was there.

_But, _it seemed that that would have been unnecessary, considering that her dark-haired neighbor had already come out to 'greet' her. Taro was in his arms once again, and a pained expression was etched upon Hinata's face. She stole a brief glance up at Sasuke before dipping her head down again.

"I'm.. I am _so _sorry, S-Sasuke-san..." she mumbled in apology, and a hand flew over her mouth yet again.

Her Japanese, ranging from the smallest of things like honorifics to full sentences and phrases, would often slip out. Fluent in both languages and without a trace of an accent (she had been born in the States) in her English, and she spoke both at home, though she was so used to referring to people with Japanese honorifics, due to family and friends and other company.

Sasuke...his _name _was surely Japanese, and when she looked at him closely, his features were surely Asian, but..

"-I'm sorry," Hinata apologized, yet again. "...it's just that...I'm very used to using Japanese honorifics, and-"

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke replied, cutting her off. "Just take your cat."

And, out of habit, the Hyūga delivered a little bow and gently took Taro from Sasuke, stroking the top of the cat's head with her petite hand.

"Please don't run off anymore, Taro-kun," Hinata whispered. "You can't make anymore trouble for Sasuke-san, okay?" With a quiet sigh, she looked back up at her neighbor and gave an apologetic smile, the corners of her mouth curving gently. "...thank you again.."

Sasuke didn't say anything in response to the girl, simply looking at her with indifferent eyes, almost as if he was studying her. He thought that Hinata was a little odd. Too quick to grow nervous, too quick to apologize, almost _sickeningly _polite, and with Japanese slipping into her English... Well, he wasn't guilty of doing the same, speaking the former of the two when he was annoyed or pissed and didn't want others around him to understand what he was muttering about. He wouldn't comment on her _slips. _

After a moment, he averted his gaze from the small woman, folded his arms across his chest, and leaned up against his door frame, huffing quietly as he did so. This summer was a terribly hot one, and upstairs, it was just terrible. It was so bad that he had resorted to leaving his apartment door open, and it seemed that his little neighbor had thought to do the same. He had half a mind to tell her to keep her door shut - because _he _wasn't going to be closing _his _\- if her cat couldn't stay in his own home, but knowing how hot it was getting, it wouldn't have been fair. It wasn't a kind thought, no. Sasuke simply wanted to get by in life with as few problems as he could manage. A few dirty looks, he could deal with, but from her, he felt as if he would get _pouts _instead.

Sasuke wasn't the type of guy to be guilt-tripped, especially not easily, but he would most certainly prefer to _not _see any pouty faces.

He supposed that he would have to deal with Hinata's cat.

"All right," Sasuke finally said, after a long period of a _somewhat _awkward silence. "It's summer, and clearly, it's hot. You have your door open, I have my door open. We're going to have to deal with each other. I'm going to set some ground rules. Your cat's clearly not going to stay in his own place with my door open - come quickly, or I will go to drop him off, and we don't have to say a word about it. And, I guess, we can see if out pets can get along, if need be. As it has only happened twice, my cat doesn't seem too bothered by yours, but she'll soon be annoyed with yours invading her space."

He paused as he awaited a response, and a foot began to tap against the wood floor.

Hinata was quick to nod. "That seems fine... And...if that will be the case, we'll have to get to know each other better, too...right?"

"Naturally," Sasuke said in a sigh. Adjusting his posture, he let down his arms, allowing his thumbs to slip into his pockets. "Sasuke Uchiha, criminal psychologist to be."

Starting right at the beginning, _again_, seemed like a good place - just with a little additional piece of information hanging onto his name, this time. And this time, it had been his full name.

"Hinata Hyūga," Hinata replied. "Lawyer..to be..."

The Uchiha almost raised an eyebrow at hearing her surname. It was a familiar one. A _well known _one. It could have simply been a coincidence, but-

No. It was no coincidence. From news that had reached his ears by mouth of his father, the Hyūga line was a large one, all stemming one little place in the mainland of Japan, and they had once been a powerful clan, much like the Uchiha had once been. In modern day society, the Hyūga were still powerful, and they were the founders of Hyūga International Law Offices.

Sasuke's father was an FBI special agent, and Sasuke had heard the stories told about Hyūga attorneys - they were no joke. They were the best of the best. Straight-faced, professional, and _damn _good at their jobs.

This girl...she didn't seem as if she was capable of becoming an attorney, or working under that corporation for whatever position.

Maybe he was being too quick to judge.

_"Never judge a book by its cover" _was how the saying went, but often times, his initial judgments always proved to be correct.

Sasuke shrugged the matter aside and took a step back further into his apartment.

"I'll be seeing you, then, Hyūga," Sasuke commented, though mentally, he added dryly, _"Hopefully not _too _often. With the doors being open, and her cat, however... Interactions are inevitable. It doesn't mean I have to make an attempt to be sociable. She'll be sorely disappointed if she expects much of me."_

"R-Right," Hinata answered, delivering another nod. Attempting a weak smile, she turned around as Sasuke shut his door, and headed back towards her own open door, setting Taro down inside.

In the rush that she had been in before to retrieve the mischievous cat, she had run out without her shoes, which brought a minuscule frown to her face. Quickly dusting her bare feet on the mat, she hopped inside and closed the door for the time being - just until she had washed her feet. Scuttling towards her bedroom, she hurriedly entered her bathroom and sat down on the edge of her tub with her legs dangling inside. She ran the cold water and rinsed off her feet, drying them with a small towel once she had finished.

"All done," she murmured, moving out with graceful, fluid movements.

Her full lips quirked just the slightest as she exited her bedroom and returned to the living room, walking towards the door to open it. Hinata's eyes jumped from the door to her Siberian cat, relaxing as she saw that he wasn't about to make a move. He probably just wanted to greet Sasuke's cat earlier, and now that he had, he was happy to stay at home.

Sasuke... He was a curious figure. He had been assertive in setting his "ground rules" into place, but she could sense his indifference to the idea of actually "getting to know one another." Hinata would try not to make a habit out of anything, not wanting to annoy Sasuke and so that she would not grow weary from constantly going back and forth from one apartment to another for the smallest of reasons.

It would be tiring after a while.

Though, more for Sasuke than Hinata, really.

That's what they both thought.

In Sasuke's apartment, he had rolled his eyes the moment his door closed behind him. He had little to no interest in actually getting to know the girl, but again, was it like he had much of a choice? They lived right across from each other and if their doors were going to be open all summer long (while they were both home at the same time), they might as well have been room mates. If Hinata's cat was going to make a habit out of being a runaway rascal, it would be inevitable.

With yet another carefree shrug, he paced back and forth (really for no reason at all) before he stopped to glance at the kitchen clock on the stove.

Looking at his cat, who had been lounging on one of the living room chairs, he said, "Feeding time, huh, Rei?"

And for himself, too.

He prepared Rei's dish, a can of gross - in his opinion - soft food that the Ragdoll adored. When she was a kitten, of course she had to be fed soft food, and eventually it moved from that to a mixture of the kibbles and soft food, which she tolerated to an extent. After she was old enough to handle the kibbles, she had _refused _to eat. Sasuke had sighed and agreed to buying her the _gourmet cat food, _muttering that it costs him extra money, but luckily for him, it was something that he, too, had plenty of.

As for him, all he had were a few slices of tomatoes and a glass of orange juice, not having that much of an appetite that morning. And then, it was the usual workout routine - for the exercises that he did in the apartment, anyways. Squats with the weights that he had, pushups, sit-ups, crunches, and burpees.

His door was reopened when he was through - which was about two hours later - to let in the fresh air, and luckily, there was a breeze going, which effectively cooled him down. Sasuke's fringe was matted to his forehead and sides of his face from the sweat, and for a few brief moments, he breathed a little heavily to put the air back in his lungs. He looked out and, by default, into Hinata's apartment to see her sitting on her couch with a textbook in her hands, appearing engrossed in her studies, which reminded Sasuke that he should be studying as well, despite the fact that he was currently on summer break.

He still had summer assignments to give his attention to, as well as keeping his mind fresh with all the given material and more in order to remain at the top of his class. It wasn't only for his own pride and desire, but to maybe surpass his brother and please his father. Even though he was an adult now, he still held that same mentality, thinking that he had to impress his dad, and he kind-of-sort-of still had to. Although he and Itachi were clearly different and had a different set of skills, he was still hidden in the shadows of Itachi's light.

_"Studying it is, then."_

Grunting quietly, he went to grab his bag and brought it back into the living area, dumping its contents out onto the coffee table, organizing them all neatly once they were out. Grabbing a pencil, one of his work packets, and a binder to write on, he sat down on one of the chairs and got back to work. He looked up again to peer back at his neighbor, and somehow in that instant, she had looked up, too.

Their eyes met, and just as quickly as they had looked at each other, they looked away. Sasuke's nose had twitched while Hinata's porcelain cheeks were flushed vermilion from embarrassment. She had only looked up to peer out of the door to see what Sasuke was doing, as all the noise was making her curious. Hinata did _not _expect to make eye contact with him.

Absolutely not.

_Nope!_

The Hyūga buried her face in the textbook and got back to her diligent reading.

She would be in so much trouble. This summer would be long and hot, and the day was still young.

The two of them would be speaking again. _Very _soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I forgot to add my thanks to my Ch.1 reviewers the last update, so here's a joint thanks!

**Thanks: **To Sahel, thank you for letting me know! I was pasting the chapter chunk by chunk instead of as a whole (I was pasting it into the FFN doc as I wrote, haha!), so again, thank you! I would've never seen it!

• Thank you as well to MLeggyLeaf, Puffy Gold, GalerianRose, and Arasia! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story, and I hope it'll continue to not disappoint! I really appreciate your comments a lot! I hope you guys have a lovely day!

**Author's Note #2: **I had every intention to update this during SasuHina month, but I was in Japan until the 19th, and then school came and bit me in the ass... Sorry!

Anyways, enjoy! I've rambled for long enough... I promise it won't move so slowly (story-wise, not update-wise, haha!) and that there'll be some cute interactions going on soon! _Aaaaaaaand, _hopefully, the chapters will start getting longer, too!

**Author's Note #3:** it is now summer of 2015 and once again, I took forEVER TO fuCKIN WRITE THIS I'M SOOOOOO SORRY. junior year of high school was hELL I WAS REALLY BUSY FUCK i feel terrible omfgggg.

* * *

It was only half past noon of the same day, and the heat was at its peak. Even with the windows cracked, even with all of the fans going, and _even _with the apartment door being wide open, sweat was still accumulating on Hinata's forehead.

_"This is what an air conditioner is for," _she mentally told herself as she shook her head, but she again reminded herself that it was more cost-efficient to use it _only _when she needed to, which was...right...about...now.

But no, she was content to sitting in front of one of her tower fans and wiping the sweat from her face.

Except not really.

She desperately wanted to turn on the AC and feel the cool air rush across her sticky skin, but she wanted to prove to her father that she was a capable young adult who could make her own financial decisions safely and soundly. That would instill more trust, and her father would be able to see that she would be able to handle running the large corporation. Hinata had been just fine the last two years, but with the heat now, she was about to start pinching her pennies. And, it wasn't like the AC was really working as well as it should have been. It would have been an _effective_ waste of money to turn it on. Perhaps she should speak to the landlord about AC repairs.

Her chest heaved as she sighed, and she gently placed a hand on her stomach as she felt it growl.

"Time for lunch," she murmured softly, beginning to take slow steps towards her kitchen.

Hinata stopped at the bar counter, plugging in the small speaker system into a wall socket just behind the counter. Her iPod was already sitting its dock, ready and waiting to be used. A small hand was wrapped around it, and her thumb circled the circle pad as she searched for something to listen to as she prepared her lunch. There was a small variety of things on her iPod that she listened to, from _pop _to Asian pop, classical and instrumentals, softer rock and classic rock bands like Van Halen. There were 'dubstep'/electronic-esque songs, and _that _was what she eventually chose._  
_

Something upbeat, catchy, and pretty.

Hinata was content with her album of instrumental songs that had been remixed into something more **electronic. **Someone like, say..._Lindsey_ Stirling! A smile crested upon her lips once as song had _finally_ been chosen; she had settled for "Crystallize." She smoothed her thumb over the circle pad to turn the volume down. She wasn't one to listen to her music on a loud volume, and with her door being wide open, as _well_ as Sasuke's, she didn't want to be a nuisance to him (or the neighbor **below** her) by having her music on high.

Her feet padded softly on the wooden floor boards of her apartment as she walked, making her way into the kitchen area, passing only a quick glance to the open door. Sasuke was nowhere in sight, and so she nodded, continuing to stroll on. Hinata approached her fridge and opened its doors, peering inside to see if there was anything to eat. She didn't have a clue what she wanted to _make,_ so perhaps a bit of staring down the ingredients would pop some inspiration.

"...hm.." she mused softly, raising a hand to her chin. A finger began to gently prod at her lower lip in thought. She carefully eyed the vegetable drawer, and her pale gaze flickered to one of the bottle shelves containing her salad dressings. "Perhaps...pasta salad-!"

_Yes_ \- that was a wonderful idea. Pasta salad. Delicious, fresh, and wonderful to eat during the summer. She was quick to pluck out the bottle of Italian dressing, setting it aside on the island counter before she began to forage through the vegetable drawer, gathering the bags of tomatoes, green bell peppers, and the case of miniature cucumbers. She carried the vegetables to the sink in the main counter and set them down, scurrying to the pantry to grab a can of corn. With that in hand, she stood on the tip of her toes to grab the box of colored rotini noodles.

A pot was filled and set on the electric stove to boil, the open box of noodles sitting on the counter beside it. She was now busying herself by opening the can of corn, draining it, and _then_ cutting up the fresh vegetables and putting them in a medium sized vintage pyrex bowl. It was white with its art in a bright blue hue.

As she was cooking, Taro had come around into the kitchen, slinking around her feet and affectionately nuzzling her legs. Momentarily pausing, she set down the knife and looked down with a smile. A soft giggle resounded in her throat and she raised her leg, using a foot to pet the top of the cat's head. Lowering it, she resumed her cutting, carefully sliding the chopped vegetables off the cutting board and into the bowl. She was _extra_ cautious in sweeping the pieces off of the sides of the knife.

The noodles were occasionally stirred, and once it was about time for them to be drained, she took the strainer scoop to pick up a noodle. She blew at the orange noodle until she was sure she could safely grasp it with her fingers, and once she was _positive,_ she popped it into her mouth, nodding to herself in contentment; they were ready to be drained.

Once drained, she tossed the noodles into the bowl, allowing them to sit for a while before pouring in the Italian dressing. She stirred carefully so as to not make anything fly _out_ of the bowl. She shook in the parmesan cheese, stirring thoroughly once more, before going to grab a fork to stab at the food for tasting.

_"Delicious,"_ she thought to herself, _"but it's...still...missing something!"_

She stared quizzically at the bowl of pasta salad until a revelation hit her, and once it did, she gently pressed a hand to her face. "The pepper!" she exclaimed. With haste, she dug through the rotating cabinet below her and grabbed her pepper grinder, grinding it over the food a few times before giving it a good shake and returning it to its place. Hinata stirred the pasta again and gave it yet another taste, this time finding it more satisfying.

Hinata opened her cabinet containing her bowls, staring for only a moment as she decided which one to use. She finally opted for a clear glass bowl, scooping several scoops of the pasta salad into it. She grabbed the same fork she had used to taste her lunch and carried everything over to the dining table. She sat down and released a relaxed sigh, leaning back comfortably into her seat. It was still unbearably hot (summers in the South were just _ridiculous,_ and being in a city area wasn't helping in the least; maybe she should have accepted one of the offers from one of the Ivy League schools up in the northeast), but she had a cool glass of water and good food.

Just as she was about to take a bite (the fork was hovering centimeters away from her mouth), she heard a knock on her door, causing her to slide the noodle off of the prongs and rest them on the edge of the bowl. Turning her head, Hinata's eyes widened in surprise to see Sasuke standing outside. She _truly_ wasn't expecting to see him again today, especially not this soon, if at all.

"Ah- Hello, Sasuke-san! Is there...something that you needed..?" she asked, slowly beginning to rise to her feet to fully face him.

The man looked almost sheepish, and really, that was how he _felt._ He really wasn't planning on seeing her again today, not in the least. It just sort of happened, to his luck; or, rather, his _lack_ of luck. They had only just been acquainted with each other, and he _really_ didn't want to be getting cozy with her, nor did he want to impose on her, but he needed a small favor - a _really_ small favor.

"Just wondering if you had salt to spare," Sasuke gruffly replied. "Didn't realize I was running low, and I used up all I had."

He could have easily run to Walmart or something, but he didn't feel like going out in the heat, and he was _starving._ Asking his neighbor seemed like the easiest option, as troublesome as it was.

Hinata just gave him a pleasant smile. "Of course!" she chirped. "Ano.. I hope sea salt is all right..?"

Sasuke just quirked an eyebrow, his expression as indifferent as ever. "Yeah, that sounds fine. Doesn't really make a difference, does it?"

"Mm... Maybe," she said, raising her voice only slightly so that he could hear her as she walked away. She returned with an unopened bag of sea salt; she figured that it would be easier than handing him her jar. Besides, she had more than enough salt in store. "In my opinion, I think sea salt tastes better," she added. "...in nutritional value, it's about the same as table salt, but...it's more natural..!" Hinata walked closer to her door to put the bag of salt in his hands. "Here. Don't worry about giving it back, ne..? I have plenty of salt!"

He stiffened. He didn't need an entire bag of salt, and he certainly didn't need to _keep_ it. "Listen, Hyūga, I don't need the whole thing. I just needed to borrow it for a bit for a pinch or two, so, I'll bring it back."

Hinata only shook her head. "No, really, it's all right! Please - keep it! I-.. I'm far from running low!"

The Uchiha just huffed. She initially didn't strike him as the stubborn type, but as of now, he didn't know her well enough to say that she was or _wasn't,_ but right now, she was being stubborn in her own way, even if it was to just be kind. Still, he supposed that he couldn't exactly argue with it. He had asked for a favor, and she was trying to pay it, no matter how excessively the manner in which she was doing it was. Nevertheless, the gesture of appreciated.

Clutching the package of salt just a little tighter, he gave the young woman a curt nod and said, "Thanks." He said nothing more to her and didn't give her so much as another glance as he turned his back and returned to his own apartment. He had half a mind to close the door behind him, but decided against it, simply heading straight for his kitchen to continue on with what he had been doing. Before heading over to his neighbor's apartment, he had turned off the stove and shoved the pan aside onto a spot that wasn't heated; he didn't want to burn his food, after all. He had a jar of day old rice, and because it was simple and easy, he decided on making fried rice for lunch.

Tearing the seal of the bag of salt, he pried it open and reached a hand inside to grab a bit of salt to sprinkle over the fried rice. He mixed it around until he was sure everything was evenly spread before giving it another taste. Enough salt, but still missing something. He carefully eyed the salt before releasing a sigh of defeat, shoving it in the rotating cabinet with the rest of his spices. Turning it just a bit, he grabbed the hondashi again. Taking the spoon sitting inside the package within the box, he lightly poured it into his food and put it away after he was through. After just a bit of mixing, it was done, and he piled the fried rice into a bowl and grabbed a spoon.

Now, both the Uchiha and the Hyūga were sitting at their dining tables, eating in silence.

Hinata was prodding at her pasta salad with the prongs of her fork absentmindedly while Sasuke was _ungracefully _shoveling spoonfuls of fried rice into his mouth. There was no doubt that Hinata was hungry, and her rumbling stomach was _clear_ evidence of that, and she certainly had the appetite to eat, yet with her thoughts derailing off of their tracks, all she could do was sit there, poke her at food, and seemingly stare off into space. She _had_ things on her mind and she _didn't_ have anything on her mind all at once. She was thinking about her neighbor and their encounters, and yet, she couldn't figure out _why._ It wasn't that anything was bothering her in particular, so she wasn't sure in the least why she seemed so fixated upon him and all of the happenings that had transpired between the short time frame in which they had been acquainted.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was very focused on his lunch all while pondering over similar thoughts as the girl living across from him, and he was _one hundred percent_ conscious and aware of what he was thinking about. His mind was fully focused on and attentive to none other than Hyūga Hinata. He'd been living in his apartment for two years and had been a student of Duke University for those same two years, yet he couldn't help but wonder how he had never come across her before. Maybe he had and hadn't paid much attention before, but the thought left him puzzled all the same. Their future lines of work weren't that far apart in worlds, so he was wondering how he hadn't even run into her on campus, but _again,_ maybe he _had,_ and didn't give any notice. After all, the only thing that enlightened him to her very existence were her cat waltzing into _his_ apartment, as both of their doors had been open.

This summer was hotter than the previous summer, and it turned out that the _damned_ air conditioning unit didn't seem to be working; it didn't help that the two of them lived on the fourth floor. It was no surprise they had both opted to open their doors in order to keep cool. Shaking that thought aside, he returned to what he had been previously pondering. They must have lived across each other for all this time, and it was _amazing_ how they hadn't bumped into each other sooner.

It wasn't that he _cared_ or anything - he just thought it was weird. That was all.

And now, he was just slightly aggravated (not necessarily_ aggravated;_ there was just a lack of a better word at the moment) at his neighbor. They'd only just met, and already he felt like he owed her a favor for giving him the bag of salt. He could try returning it to her, just like he said he would, but something inside of him knew that she would adamantly refuse him. It would undoubtedly prove to be a fruitless effort.

Sasuke's spoon dove into the bowl once more and gently scraped against the side of the porcelain, and into his mouth it went. However, his dark eyebrows began to furrow as the spoon was yanked back out - it had _one_ little piece of rice on it. Looking down into the bowl, he saw that it was _empty._ Alas, he had trudged so far down into the banks of his mind that he didn't even realize that he had already finished his food. He groaned out in irritation, not at the fact that his fried rice was gone, because he had more in the pan if he wanted to eat more, but because he had allowed himself to become so engrossed and perturbed by something so insignificant.

From across the hall (and it wasn't really much of a hall, considering outside the apartment doors led to the _outdoors,_ but there wasn't much else to call it), Hinata looked up from her own bowl and turned her head, craning her neck just slightly so that she could see outside the door. She wondered if there was something wrong, considering the noise she had just heard. Sasuke was wearing an almost pained expression, and for a moment she thought that something _was_ indeed wrong, but she brushed it off. She was concerned, yes, but she shouldn't pry. It could have been something, and it could have been nothing, and all the same, she wouldn't bury her nose in it. She had run into him far too many times today, and while it wasn't a bother for _her,_ it made her feel awkward, and it was _surely_ a bother for her poor neighbor.

A sigh escaped the Hyūga heiress, too, and she shook her head to clear her mind. She poked the rest of the noodles sitting at the base of her bowl and finished them off, then lowered her hand to set the fork down in the dish. As she chewed, she looked down at her feet beneath the table as they swept across something soft; Taro was sitting by her feet now, purring contentedly with closed eyes and a swishing tail. Smiling, she used her foot again to gently smooth his coat.

"Ne, Taro," she quietly mumbled. "You must be hot.. Your fur is so long! You probably wouldn't like it much if you were shaved for the summer, though, would you..?" Of course, there was no response, but the Siberian cat did stretch his jaw to yawn.

Pulling her foot away, she slid her chair back and rose to her feet, gracefully taking the bowl off the table and wrapping a thumb around the fork. Once she was in the kitchen, she rinsed the bowl with warm water before scrubbing it with the soaped-up sponge. She cleaned the fork, too, and rinsed the dishes before tucking them away in the dishwasher beside the sink.

She exited the kitchen and walked to the bar counter, pushing the pause button on the iPod to cease the sound of music and unplugged the speaker from the socket. Now, the quiescence of tranquility began to settle into her apartment; she thought it would be a lot better and _much_ more relaxing if it wasn't so hot. Still, it was much better than it was outdoors, thanks to her fans.

Hinata's hands were drawn together, and with one, she began to finger at the hairband resting on her right wrist as she slowly began to melt into another train of thought. Now that it was summer and she wasn't drowning in work _and_ college work, she thought it was high time to visit her family again. She saw them every now and then on the spare weekend that she had, but most weekends were spent resting quietly and getting ahead on assignments during the school year. They didn't live so far from her, as they resided in a luxurious suburban neighborhood of spacious homes; she was fortunate for her family's success and their lineage, and it was thanks to all of that that she was able to live a relatively easy life of luxury.

_"I'm not doing anything today, or for the rest of the week... Should I go visit them after all..?"_ It would be nice to see her father and sister. She _really_ wanted to see how Hanabi was coming along in her high school career. Hinata had no doubt in her soul that once her sister's senior year came around, she would take the place of valedictorian.

It was settled. She would go. _Plus,_ she did want to see old high school friends that she was continuing to keep in touch with, although communication was hardly in person or through chats via telephone calls. They went to different universities, but she was hoping they went back to visit their families for the summer.

Before long, she had made a quick phone call and she was changing her clothes and packing her bags. Taro's travel carrier had been set on the floor in the living room, and the cat had already happily crawled inside; he seemed content enough to nap inside of it.

In the apartment across from hers, Sasuke had still been sitting at his dining table and turned his head only as he heard the noise of bustling. He saw Hinata racing to and fro, carrying a suitcase, a book bag, a purse, a black cat carrier, a large cube tub with cat food and cat bowls and cat grooming supplies, and lastly, a little cooler that looked more like a small suitcase.

It wasn't his business to know where she was going, especially when they've only really just met, but he was curious. It looked like she was _moving._ Sasuke continued to stare as the woman began to carry the things out from her door, and he watched as she raced back in to turn off all of her fans and close the windows, locking their latches. If she wasn't taking the fans, she wasn't moving, then.

When she came out again, it looked like she was mentally checking things off, presumably to make sure she had everything she needed, and that was _exactly_ what Hinata was doing. If she needed something that could be bought, that wouldn't be a problem, but she couldn't forget things like her phone. Nudging the purse off of her shoulders, she peered inside, satisfied to find her purse, iPod, earbuds, chargers, wallet, mints, and other essential items that never really left her purse to begin with. Scanning over her things, it looked like she had everything that she needed. The only problem was taking everything down four flights of steps and then out to her car. Hinata drove a _Laguna Green Metallic_ Mini Cooper, and its trunk was at least large enough for her suitcase and back pack. She was definitely keeping Taro in the seat beside her, and his things in the box would be in the back seat. Directly behind the center console's storage compartment, she'd keep the little cooler so that she could grab a snack or a drink if she needed to, and she'd keep her purse on top of the compartment. Everything fit with ease, but again, the only issue was _getting it down._ She could take several trips, because she wasn't in a rush, and that seemed like the only option, so she nodded.

Sasuke was still watching her, though now with an arched eyebrow. Hinata looked to be scanning over her things as if she was deciding how to take everything down, judging by how her gaze kept flickering between them and the stairs. Cocking his head to the side, the Uchiha wondered if he should offer his help. It wasn't like it was going to be much of a burden for him, and he _was_ a nice person despite his stand offishness and generally reserved nature (which might make him appear cold, and really, he was). He sighed - he'd help her. It wouldn't hurt him to.

He waited until his neighbor had turned to close and lock her door before stepping out of his own apartment.

"You going somewhere, Hyūga?" he asked, sliding his thumbs into his front pockets.

Hinata looked up, somewhat startled and _surprised_ to see him. "Hm..? A-Ah.. Yes! I'm going to visit my family for a week. It's so sudden, I know.. But.. It's been a while!"

A grunt was emitted in reply before he formulated actual words. "Hn. I see. Well, look. I owe you for the salt, and I don't like owing people, so let me help you carry your things down to your car."

Hinata's eyes widened and she began to frantically wave her hands in a fashion that said 'no' to dissuade him. "N-No, no! Sasuke-san.. You don't-.. You don't owe me anything, r-really! And it's-... It's really all right! I can carry these down myself! I'll just make a few trips!" Giving him a smile, she added, "I suppose I'll see you in a week, then..!"

As she turned her back, the Uchiha rolled his eyes. He watched as she grabbed the cat carrier and the cooler, and as she began to descend down the stairs, he grabbed her book bag and slung it over his shoulders, looping his arms into the straps, and grabbed the suitcase and box of cat supplies. He followed in pursuit and as she turned to descend down the second flight of stairs, her eyes widened in surprise, _yet again,_ and looked as if she was going to say that he didn't have to do what he was doing, but stopped herself short, seeing that it was too late. Hinata's head lowered and a grateful and apologetic smile slid over her lips.

She led him to her car, and she set the cat carrier down to get the car keys out of her pocket. After unlocking the car, she opened all of the doors and reached inside beside the front seat to pop open the trunk. "Thank you!" she called out to Sasuke, as he meandered behind her to begin loading things away. Hinata put Taro in the passenger seat, set her purse on the center console, and put the cooler behind it. Sasuke had already set the clear box of cat supplies in the back seat, and the back pack and the suitcase in the trunk. He firmly closed the trunk, then the open door of the back seat.

Wearing a sheepish expression, Hinata peered up at Sasuke (god, he was _towering_ over her, he was so tall!), and she bowed in thanks. "I owe you one now, Sasuke-san..."

"You really don't. I told you that this was repayment for the salt."

"This-! This was too much for just...a bag of salt!"

"Forget it, Hyūga. You don't owe me anything."

Before she could say anything more, he had already turned his back and was walking away. An arm was raised with the back of his hand facing towards her, like a silent goodbye. Hinata only smiled and sighed to herself. He was nice in his own way. Regardless, she was grateful for his help. She climbed into her car and adjusted her seat and mirrors before buckling up, turning on the engine afterward. Peering up, she saw her neighbor disappear into his apartment. After that, she began to drive off.

Now, Sasuke was looking out from his window until Hinata's car disappeared into the distance. There'd be peace, now. Ever since they both began to leave their doors open, he's had some intrusions into his quiet life that weren't necessarily welcome, but weren't quite a huge bother either, but now he was sure he would be happy for the returning peace. Although, after an hour had passed, he decided that it was _too_ quiet. It had only been two days (not even a full two days) of them bumping into each others' lives, but he had quickly grown accustomed to it and was just waiting for the girl's cat to come running into his home, or for something to be going on across the hall.

He didn't know why it was bothering him or why he cared so much, and really he didn't care much _at all,_ but he found himself wishing she would turn her car around.

It'd be a quiet week.


End file.
